Balloon Boy
Balloon Boy= BB, or Balloon Boy is a humanoid Toy animatronic, that features in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Ballon Boy is confirmed to not have an endoskeleton, meaning that BB is a statue. It is unknown that the Toy Animatronics are possessed by more victims of the Purple Guy/William Afton. Behavior BB becomes active on Night 2. Starting in the Game Area, he will eventually come to the Office via the Left Air Vent. With each of his movements, he can say, "Hello," "Hi," or simply laugh. BB will not show up on any cameras except the Game Area and the Left Air Vent, keeping his path of approach hidden. Balloon Boy is the only animatronic in the game that will not kill the night guard, but rather he will make an annoyance of himself by disabling the Flashlight and Air Vent Lights all while a sound loop of him laughing will play until the player is killed or gets to 6 AM. If this occurs, the player is especially vulnerable to Foxy's attack, as he can no longer be stunned with the now disabled Flashlight. To prevent Balloon Boy from fully entering the office, the player must put the Freddy Mask on while BB is in the Left Air Vent, and wait for the sound cue that he has exited the vent. However, the player should be advised that the noise heard may possible be another animatronic entering or exiting the Office or vents. Once BB has left the vent, he will return to the Game Area, and his cycle will repeat. If the player instead pulls up the monitor while BB is still in the vent, he will enter the Office. Balloon Boy will remain in the Office for the rest of the night, rendering it nearly impossible to beat unless it is close enough to 6 AM or Foxy's AI is set to 0 on the Custom Night. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator While not appearing as an animatronic, Balloon Boy's image is used in the play testing of Gravity Vortex as well as Lemonade Clown and Fruit Punch Clown. Trivia * As with the other Toys it is unclear whether Balloon Boy is haunted or not. * As well as Phantom BB in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'', Balloon Boy features in the minigame "BBs Air Adventure". Gallery Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Balloon Boy Head.png 50.png 381.png Five Nights at Freddy's 3 BBFNaF3.png|Balloon Boy in "BBs Air Adventure" Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator ABalloonBoyFFPS.gif|Balloon Boy in Fruit Clown. |-| Phantom Balloon Boy= Phantom Balloon Boy (often abbreviated Phantom BB) is a character in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He appears on the monitor, and after you put the camera down he jumps at you, screaming and shutting down your ventilation systems. Appearance Phantom BB is burned, like all of the phantom animatronics. He is always smiling and his eyes are a glowing white colour. He is still wearing his propeller hat from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Function His main function is to distract the player, allowing Springtrap to enter the office. Jumpscare Phantom Balloon Boy has a more second game jumpscare despite not having one in the second game. He lunges at you and puts him with you, face to face on his jumpscare he is also now shown to have an actually apposable mouth which he lacked from the second game. Movement Pattern Phantom Balloon Boy lacks a movement pattern as every other Phantom in the game. Instead Phantom Balloon Boy will obscure your vision in a camera and then jumpscare you if you do not change the cameras fast enough. Trivia * Phantom Balloon Boy attracts Springtrap with his voice, so it is speculated he is helping Springtrap. * Phantom Balloon Boy will sometimes force the camera down giving the guard no time to switch cameras. * Balloon Boy is lacking his sign and balloons. * Phantom BB, unlike his counter part in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, can and will jumpscare you. Gallery Extra BB.png guesswho.jpg|In a teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3. 70.png|Eyeless BB blocking view of the camera. Phantom Balloon Boy.gif|Phantom Balloon Boy jumpscare. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Males Category:Toy Animatronics Category:Humanoid animatronics Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Antagonist Category:Ambiguously Haunted Category:FNaF World Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Phantom Animatronics Category:Characters in Books and Games Category:Help Wanted Category:Clowns Category:Special Delivery